Replacement
by ManicMidnight13
Summary: With an unsuccessful expedition baring down on his shoulders, Levi makes a decision that shocks everybody. Not wanting to lose Eren to the Military Police, Levi takes Eren's place at trial. However, things take a turn for the worse when Levi's past life and previous crimes are brought to light. Now he faces something far worse than a mere prison sentence... Post Ep-22
1. Plan

**A/N: ****Hey guys, here is something that I wrote based on a dream I had a few days ago. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this fic.**

* * *

**Replacement Chapter 1: Plan**

Once again the sun shone brightly in the sky, casting it's rays across the land. The sky presented itself in a mixture of blues, reds and yellows; hardly any clouds floating around.

Down on the ground, many residents had gathered in the streets. Chatter and mumbling filled the air as the large crowds of people stood around to witness what was unfolding before them. The light clatter of hooves meeting concrete cobbles, the sound of wood rolling along the stone pathway, jumping ever so slightly at the slightest of bumps.

Shortly after returning from a mission outside of the walls, the Survey Corps had been summoned to the capital. The mission had failed and due to this failure, it was settled that Eren would be handed over to the Military Police. Roughly about seven horse pulled carts inched their way through the streets lined with people, each one harbouring at least one member of the Survey Corps. Other members swiftly walked alongside the carts, heads down and ignoring the judging eyes.

Commander Erwin Smith and Captain Levi were leading the pack. Both men sat up tall in the back of their cart, eyes focused on the wall in front of them and in complete silence. Neither of them had anything to say at this time. Levi remained expressionless as usual, putting on a poker face that not even Erwin could read. However, with each bump in the road, Levi would flinch though his expression remained the same. The captain had suffered a sprained ankle while fighting the female titan though he wouldn't admit it to his teammates. Levi ignored it, not wanting to show any sign of weakness at a time like this. He carried on before so he could carry on now; he wasn't going to let a sprained ankle get in the way of duty.

Erwin noticed his flinch, which was followed by a flex of the hand. It was as if Levi was pulling at his pant leg, but in fact he was just trying to make himself feel better about his ankle. It seemed to be a comfort technique which had been adopted by the captain.

"Are you alright, Levi?" Erwin asked, turning his head to look at the captain.  
The commanders question was met with silence. Not a single word, syllable or sound was uttered. Not even a simple 'yes I'm fine' left the captains lips. That was all Erwin needed for his question to be answered. It was clear that something was troubling Levi, but whatever that trouble may be was yet to be discovered.

Further back in the procession, around five carts behind, Eren Yaeger sat with his head down and his eyes closed. Dark bangs forming a curtain over his closed lids, shielding them from the world. Every now and then, Eren would open his emerald eyes. Once open, only pain and fear could be seen within them. He was going to be handed over and likely to hit an early grave, but not before being experimented on for hours on end. This is not the life he wanted; he didn't chose to have this ability.

-X-

After a few more hours of walking along the long concrete road, the situation had remained the same. Erwin and Levi had not spoken a word to each other. Levi remained still, focusing his eyes forward. He was on full alert as always and Erwin was yet to establish why. Not wanting to remain in silence any longer, Erwin finally spoke up.

"Are you nervous?" The commander questioned with caution.

Levi turned, dark eyes meeting the gaze of Erwin. Though his expression remained the same as always, his eyes told a different story. The commander couldn't quite put his finger on it; the captains eyes showed a mixture of emotions.

Anger...

Frustration...

Fear...

Levi blinked, returning to his previous position. He sighed and tugged at his pant leg.

"I have a plan. You probably won't like it, but my mind is made up." Levi plainly stated.

Erwin gestured for him to continue by staying quiet. The captain began to explain, eyes continuously recording Erwin's reaction. The commanders eyes widened every now and then, taking it all in. It was a few minutes before Levi had finished his explanation, Erwin listening like an obedient puppy. Once Levi was done explaining, he glanced at Erwin once more before sticking his arm out the window of the carriage, signalling the procession to come to a halt.

-X-

The cart came to a stop and Eren looked up surprised. Surely they couldn't have arrived at the capital already. Confusion appeared on the boys face as he heard the light tread of rubber boots heading towards his cart. Eren jumped when the curtain was drawn back and the head of the captain of the Survey Corps suddenly popped through.

"I want to discuss something with you." Levi said bluntly as he entered the cart without bothering to ask for permission.

The captain quickly sat down opposite the boy, eyeing him steadily. Grey eyes locked with green as Levi readied himself to speak. Eren found it hard to understand how the captain could remain so calm after all that had happened in the previous week. Just a few days ago Levi had lost his entire squad. He was the only one left. For someone to remain so calm and collected after going through hell and back reminded Eren of the grim reality of the job of the Survey Corps. People die every day, and they have to move on like it's normal. Clearing up the bodies is the part none of them will ever get used to. Especially Levi.

"As you know, due to the failure of the mission, you are scheduled to be handed over to the Military Police," Levi began.

Eren clenched his fists and screwed his eyes shut.

"It's not fair. It's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't chose to have this ability!" The boy yelled in frustration, a single tear slipping down his left cheek.

"Let me finish," Levi ordered. "You are scheduled to be handed over to the Military Police where you will be put under their custody for the remainder of your days. However, I did not fight for you to be under the watch of the Survey Corps just to see you executed anyway. That's why I'm taking your place."

Eren was left speechless. He didn't know how to react to the words that had just entered his ear canals.

"You're g-going to what?" The boy stuttered.

"You heard me."

Green orbs studied grey in any attempt to find even the slightest of signs that the captain was joking.

He was being deadly serious.

"Are you crazy? How do I know I can trust you?" Eren proceeded to question.

A third voice joined in the discussion, taking Eren by surprise and making him jump.

"Trust him, Eren, he knows what he's doing. He's not a captain for nothing." Mikasa's smooth voice announced.

The girl had poked her head through the curtain in almost the same fashion as Levi had done earlier. Her eyes were focused on Eren as if pleading with him to accept the captains offer. An awkward silence engulfed the carriage. Mikasa glanced between the two males, registering and attempting to interpret each of their reactions.

A million and one thoughts went flying through Eren's head. Green eyes shot to the floor, deep in thought. He was being offered a break. Levi was offering - more like telling - to accept his offer. It was likely Levi would be put to trial for it, but what would happen to him? They won't kill him, he's too high in the ranks. Eren had to make a decision.

"Okay," Eren finally decided. "Okay fine."

-X-

Towering high above, the building where the meeting would take place loomed. It had been a few hours since Levi had discussed his actions with Eren. A few hours in which, once again, was spent in dead silence. Levi had returned to his cart shortly after Eren accepted his offer. Erwin greeted him with a nod before sighing.

"Ready?" The commander asked.

Levi nodded just as the cart came to a stop. Once completely stationary, the duo exited. Standing outside waiting for them, were a few members of the Military Police, each one standing with their hands placed neatly behind their backs.

Greetings followed, and before long Levi and Erwin had entered the building, leaving the remaining members of the Survey Corps in the hands of the Military Police.

Eren hopped out of his cart, joining Mikasa and the others as they formed a group. Armin was to Mikasa's left with Jean next to him. All members stood still, awaiting further instruction.

A girl with short brown hair stepped forward along with two men behind her. She seemed quite catty in appearance and wore a smile that could brighten up anyone's day. She appeared far too happy about this situation.

"If you could all follow me, we have a waiting area prepared for you all," Hitch began.

The members of the Survey Corps looked at each other slightly confused before deciding to follow her orders. Mikasa lead the troop, closely followed by Armin and Jean. Eren took a step forward only to be halted by the two male members of the Military Police.

"You're coming with us." One of them stated coldly.

Mikasa spun around in a lightning fast motion. Mikasa's eyes shot to Eren, who was being pulled by one of the men and pushed by the other. The raven haired girl shot them a glare, hinting that she was the least bit pleased about the way they were treating her friend. The girl didn't get chance to act on this before Armin latched his slim arms around hers.

"Don't make matters worse." Armin warned.

Mikasa didn't have much of a choice. Taking Armin's advice, she reluctantly obeyed and continued walking.

-X-

Once again, Eren found himself chained up in a cell under the watchful eye of people who don't trust him. He was in the same position as he was before he ventured outside of the walls. Though this time he was hoping the outcome would be a lot different. He'd been in a staring contest with one of the guard for the past ten minutes, and he seemed to be losing. Either the guard was incredibly skilled at staring contests, or Eren was awful at concentrating.

The sound of metal doors unlocking and opening engulfed the slim hallway of the dungeons. Footsteps followed and echoed throughout, making every person there present aware of it's owners presence.

It was Mikasa.

The brunette boy shifted uneasily in his cell, watching his adoptive sister as she spoke with the guards. A few minutes later, the guards left but judging by the lack of disappearing footsteps, Eren presumed they had just vacated into the neighbouring corridor.

"Are you okay, Eren?" Mikasa asked, purposely keeping her eyes on his face and refusing to look at the chains which bound him.

"I'm fine for now," The boy replied bluntly. "What if Levi doesn't manage persuade them to let him take my place? What happens then? Am I going to be executed as planned?"

Mikasa hated listening to all the negativity. She trusted Levi and wanted to protect Eren. She'd protect Eren with her life, and apparently now Levi was willing to do the same. Though she presumed the reasoning behind it was merely the fact he didn't want to lose a potential advantage in escapades outside of the walls. Mikasa decided Eren was like the missing piece of the puzzle.

"He will persuade them, Eren. You underestimate the captain too much. He will do it, I know he will..."

The boy wasn't so sure. He ran his hands through his hair, lightly tugging at the odd strand. Time passed in the blink of an eye. Conversation between Mikasa and Eren seemed few and far in between. Gradually, conversation died and silence was met once more.

A new set of footsteps entered the corridor. Three pairs to be exact. The raven haired girl turned her head towards the sound, only to see cold grey eyes staring right at her.

Eren looked up upon hearing his adoptive sister relax. Realisation soon hit him when the owners of the footsteps appeared in front of his cell. The two guards from before stood there, annoyed and confused expressions plastered on their faces. In between them, lay the man Mikasa and Eren had just been discussing only minutes ago.

Levi.

The captain still wore the same emotionless expression, but for once he didn't seem to be looking down upon Eren. They appeared to be on the same level. One of the guards proceeded to unlock the cell door while the other remained stationary beside Levi. Eren's chains were removed and he was escorted out of the cell. It was right then he knew; Levi had done it.

He had convinced the higher ups to let him take his place.

Once Eren was out, Levi was escorted into the cell by the other guard. However, his wrists weren't chained as the guards did not see him as a threat. The cell door was locked, and Levi was trapped. Like a mouse in a cage.

Looking at his captain with sympathy, Eren found it strange how familiar this scene was. The first time they had officially met was before Eren's trial. Though the only difference was that this time, Levi was on the opposite side of the bars.

* * *

**A/N: ****So there we have it, I had a dream that Levi was locked up in Eren's place. I guess I must have been thinking about what might have happened if episode 23 hadn't happened. I dunno XD I know Levi wouldn't be locked up and all that but I wanted to write this just to see how it turned out. I've not thought up the rest of the plot yet, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas of what I could add in and what they want to see in it, feel free to message me.  
Review if you like :)  
**


	2. Let the Trial Begin

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Yes I'm still alive XD I've had mock exams for weeks and it seems to be never ending. Ugh the joys of being 18! Ah well, at least I'm going to Uni in Septemberrrr XD Anyway sorry this took so long, I've been working on Death of Death and helping my friend out with her fic. It's also an AoT/SnK fic if you wanna go check it out, it's called 'It's Just A Scratch' by DTKfanfic. It's really good :) Anyway enough of me yabering, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let the Trial Begin**

Eren stared in astonishment. The sight before him was something he never thought his eyes would ever witness.

Levi stood with his arms crossed, eyes looking directly at Eren; view being partially blocked by the rusty iron that separated them. Memories of being trapped within a similar looking cell flooded into the boys mind. Remembering how he felt in that situation, Eren worried for the captain. Would he be able to cope?

"Go, Eren." Levi suddenly said sternly.

Eren continued to stare at him, but knew that he had just been given a command.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Eren stated.

Breaking eye contact, Eren followed Mikasa and the guards out of the dungeon. The boy felt a stern stare burning holes in the back of his head. Guilt immediately swamped him as he continued to leave.

-X-

Armin, Jean and the rest of the Survey Corps members who had come along were waiting patiently outside. Many had begun to question what the purpose of this visit was, while others had begun to develop their own ideas. The atmosphere became uneasy, the odd person fearing that something bad had happened.

Mere moments later, Mikasa emerged from the large building. Jean and Armin stared at her, carefully studying her body language. She appeared to be on edge, but then again she always did. It was hard to tell with Mikasa.

Any chatter lingering in the air soon vanished as Mikasa stepped into the light. Behind her was the green eyed Eren, whom of which appeared to be very interested in a certain spot on the floor. The boy stood awkwardly, not willing to make eye contact with anybody in the vicinity.

No words were spoken as Mikasa hopped down the steps and began making her way towards Armin, Eren quickly following her like an obedient puppy.

"We can leave when Commander Erwin and Captain Levi get back, I presume." Jean stated indirectly.

Eren wanted to tell him about Levi, but the boy didn't get the chance. Before he knew it, Erwin was standing on the stone steps in front of everybody. To everyone's surprise and confusion, he was standing alone.

The once silent atmosphere soon erupted into a wave of whispers and mumbles. Erwin's face gave nothing away as to what was going on, though his eyes held the slightest hint of emotion.

"What's done is done, we are leaving now." The blonde announced as he began his advance towards his carriage.

"Where's Captain Levi?" Jean inquired, his face stricken with confusion.

Turning around, Erwin met the young man's gaze. Many others had begun to gather behind Jean, each individual bursting with curiosity. The Commander realised there was no escaping an explanation, he might as well get it over with.

Taking a deep breath, Erwin began to explain.

"Captain Levi will not be returning with us. He has made the decision to stay here in the custody of the Military Police-"

"What? Why?!" A member of the crowd interrupted, pushing through the rabble.

Shocked littered each expression. Every person present fell victim to the unimaginable news, each trying to register the announcement Commander Erwin presented. The crowd erupted into a sea of whispers once more. Erwin tightly closed his sky blue eyes, letting out a soft sigh in the process. He trusted Levi; he trusted those persistent dark hues as they convinced him to allow this course of action. It was just a case of hoping that Levi himself knew what he was doing.

"We came here today to hand Eren over, but by doing so we would have been signing his death warrant. Eren has been a great help to us, I personally do not see him as a threat. Levi does not see him as a threat either and that is why he has chosen this course of action. Believing that the mission failed under his own command as captain, Levi didn't see it fair that Eren should pay the price for the captain's mistake. It was his order; Eren was ordered to trust his squad, which he obeyed. Eren should not be punished for following orders. Now enough, we must head off."

With that said Erwin stepped into his carriage, leaving the rest of the Survey Corps to wallow in their thoughts.

Eren stood next to his carriage, basking in a pool of guilt.

"Jaeger!"

The boys head shot up at the sound of his surname being uttered. Looking around he saw Reiner heading towards him with Bertolt in hot pursuit. Before the emerald eyed boy could even reply, Reiner had a firm grasp on his shirt collar lifting him slightly off the ground.

"What's the deal Jaeger?" The blonde growled.

Bertolt quickly grabbed hold of Reiner's jacket in an attempt to prevent him from starting a fight.

"Reiner wait!" Bertolt pleaded, pulling his friend back.

Reiner pulled back his fist as if readying himself to deliver a blow to Eren's jaw. Eren squirmed under the blondes grip, trying to free himself before he gained another injury.

However, before Reiner could even pull all the way back, Mikasa has her hand firmly clasped around the tall man's wrist. Her grip tightened as she glared daggers at the man about to pulverise her adoptive brother. Reiner glared back in an attempt to intimidate her, but Mikasa wasn't soft. In fact she was everything but.

"Reiner." A sharp voice interrupted.

Reiner's eyes averted themselves from Mikasa's and made contact with the ice blue eyes of the Commander. Reiner gulped but didn't release Eren. Upon noticing this, Erwin put his arm on Reiner's shoulder in a warning motion. Mikasa let go of the tall blonde's arm, content that Erwin would deal with the situation.

Reiner eventually backed down, releasing Eren from his grasp and retreating to Bertolt's side. Erwin cleared his throat, ready to announce the next course of action.

"The Survey Corps will take a temporary leave and will assist in the clean-up of the villages. No expeditions will be taken until further notice. We're leaving now." With that said the Commander turned on his heel and strolled back to his carriage.

The group dispersed, each heading off to their respective carriages and positions. The raven haired girl turned to Eren; placing a hand on his shoulder. Eren avoided her gaze, instead choosing to keep his head down as he jumped into his carriage. Mikasa sighed before joining Eren inside. The only thing that lay dormant within the boys mind was thoughts of the Captain sitting alone in a dark cell.

-X-

The next morning, the capital was greeted by a warm sun casting its rays across the land. Birds flocked through the sky, chirping away as they stretched their wings for the first time that day. Down below in the basement of the courthouse, the atmosphere was calm yet unsettled.

A single guard had been placed outside of the cell, not that there needed to be one there. Escaping was the last thing on the Captain's mind right now. The guard seemed to be bored but also a little nervous. Never in a million years would he have imagined that he would be guarding humanity's strongest soldier.

Levi sat quietly on his bed leaning back against the wall. He'd been allowed a book to read to pass the time, and by the looks of it he had nearly finished it. The Captain's legs were crossed over, left over right. Considering the situation he was in, Levi remained surprisingly calm. It was as if he was in his own living quarters back home.

However, there were a few things different.

Levi had been ordered to remove his jacket and straps, standard regulations. Apparently previous prisoners had used the straps to commit suicide, and removing jackets was a way of preventing contraband from being snuck in and used against the guards. Obviously Levi had no intention of harming the guard stationed outside his cell.

Sighing to himself, the Captain closed the book and placed it on the bedside table. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he placed his feet on the ground and stretched his arms and legs. Once content, the man stood up; it was then that squad leader Hanji suddenly appeared in front of the bars. Levi hadn't even heard her coming.

Her eyes held deep sympathy but her soft lips had formed a gentle smile. Two armed guards stood behind her.

"Hey Captain, ready to go?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this over with." The Captain replied.

It wasn't like he had much of a choice.

The guard to the left of Hanji opened the door to Levi's cell. A tall man with short blonde hair and brown eyes. Once the door was open Levi obediently walked forward and out, passing the guard as he went. His ears perked up at the sound of a metal click and a warm hand suddenly wrapping itself around his wrist.

"That won't be necessary." Hanji urged.

To Levi's relief his wrist was released and the handcuffs were returned to where they had come from. Hanji took off in a slow but moderate walk, closely followed by Levi and the two guards.

"Are you aware of the proceedings?" The brunette questioned.

"I've seen enough court cases to be familiar. However, I've never actually been on trial before." Grey eyes remained staring dead ahead, focusing on where they were going.

No further words were spoken as the group made their way up the stone steps, along the corridors and towards the courtroom. Stopping outside heavy wooden doors, Hanji turned to Levi and gave him a look of encouragement before quickly hurrying off to take her place in the stalls. Levi was left in the company of the two guards, whom of which seemed less than pleased to be left with such a duty. The dark haired male avoided eye contact instead choosing to stare blankly at the large wooden doors.

"Let's get this over with." Levi repeated to nobody in particular.

With that said, the heavy doors swung open, revealing the completely packed courtroom. Levi began to walk forward with the two guards in tow. Glancing to the left he saw every member of the Survey Corps, excluding Eren. The male concluded that the boy wasn't allowed to witness the trial. Erwin stood alone, watching Levi as he made his way towards the centre of the room. On the right of the room stood members of the Military Police with Nile Dok standing tall front and centre. Above them Levi could see Hanji and Mike peering down at him, each silently wishing him the best of luck.

The Captain came to a stop on top of the platform that Eren had been chained down to not a few days prior. Silence engulfed the courtroom; all eyes on Levi. Nobody really knew what was going on; they were all expecting Eren to be on trial. Levi stood with his arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart. Staring at the floor he was reminded of the events that had taken place in that very spot. He remembered driving his foot into Eren's face; stomping, kicking, yanking on the boys hair. The Captain didn't enjoy beating Eren, but it had to be done. The boy would be dead right now if he hadn't stepped in.

Levi's trail of thought was suddenly interrupted when the judge entered the courtroom. Darius Zackly, head of all three military brigades, removed his jacket and set it down next to him before taking a seat. The man began shuffling through papers, quickly familiarising himself with the facts of the case. Once he was finished he looked down at Levi, who stood proudly with his usual emotionless expression.

Darius was rather surprised to see such a high ranking officer standing before the court. Hastily gathering his thoughts, he cleared his throat before starting.

"Court is now in session. Let us begin by reminding ourselves of why we are all here. After an unsuccessful expedition outside the walls, the Survey Corps were ordered to hand Eren Jaeger over to the Military Police. However, in a strange turn of events Lance Corporal Levi has offered to replace Eren; that is why the Captain stands before you all today. Though I may find this case rather odd, this is military court and therefore the defendant will be treated as a soldier. Let the trial begin. The Military Police will argue their case first, please proceed."

Levi remained where he was, looking up at Darius with an uninterested gaze. However long this took, he hoped that Eren Jaeger would be grateful. The Captain was potentially putting his neck on the line for him. One thing was for sure though; Levi wasn't going to lose the boy to that sorry excuse of the Military Police. Eren would not die at their hands.

Turning his head to make eye contact with Nile, his eyes uttered a few words.

'Bring it on.'

* * *

**A/N: So it begins...ahaha XD If you guys have any suggestions please let me know, suggestions are always welcome! The next chapter is going to be difficult, I know what I want in it but I'm not sure what they're going to discuss. Help would be great!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	3. He Deserves a Second Chance

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Hopefully this update was quicker than the last! I had Easter break to complete this, so here you go :) Again, if anyone has any suggestions as to what they want to see in this fic please please PLEASE let me know and I will consider them! Thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed, I appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: He Deserves a Second Chance**

Nile stepped forward, making his presence aware to everyone in the courtroom. With knowledge from the previous trial baring down on his shoulders, Levi knew that this wasn't going to be a simple walk in the park. The Military Police wanted to kill Eren but the Captain wasn't about to let that happen.

Clearing his throat, Nile began to speak.

"Nile Dok. Commander of the Military Police. Due to the failure of the expedition, custody of Eren Jaeger was set to be handed over to us. We were in agreement that if the expedition failed, that would be the outcome. Yet before us we see Lance Corporal Levi standing in for the boy. To me that suggests the Survey Corps are going back on their word."

Levi shot him a glare. By anyone's standards handing Eren over to the Military Police would be a death sentence. Nile ignored Levi's look, choosing instead to continue with his argument.

"Tell us Levi. Tell us why you are standing before us today; I'm sure we're all dying to know why you're defending that monster."

Levi scoffed at Nile's remark. 'Monster'. That's rich coming from the people who want to dissect and kill a human. Side glancing at Nile, Levi began his defence.

"First of all, you're calling Eren Jaeger a monster yet you are the ones who want to open him up to see how he works. He's a human being just like you and me. Eren isn't a 'threat' like you claim him to be. I'm standing here today because I believe Eren deserves a second chance. He's a kid-"

Levi was interrupted by Nile slamming his fist down on the wooden banister in front of him. Fire raging in his eyes as if he completely disagreed with what the Captain had just said. Turns out he did.

"Just a kid? A human being?! He's a titan! He could potential kill us all if we allow him to live within these walls! Need I remind you that he took a swing at Mikasa Ackerman?"

The Captain could not believe what he was hearing. Nile hadn't been there when Eren took on the female titan for the first time, but he had been there at the previous trial when it was made clear that Eren had no idea what he was doing when he attacked Mikasa.

"He had no idea what he was doing. He didn't have control over his titan form at that time. I thought that was made clear-"

Again the Captain was interrupted.

"Jaeger happens to be one of the survivors of the latest expedition outside of the walls. From the looks of it quite a lot of soldiers were lost, including your squad, Levi."

The Corporal growled. The short man was certain that Nile was about to lay the blame on Eren. Levi kept quiet; he could wait to hear what the Commander of the Military Police had to say. Seeing that he was somehow getting to Levi, the Commander continued.

"Oluo, Eld, Gunther and Petra all died protecting that brat. If it weren't for him they would still be alive and you wouldn't be on your own!"

That hit home.

Within seconds Levi has his hands firmly gripped around Nile's shirt collar. Pulling Nile towards him, Levi glared at him with pure anger flickering within his cold eyes.

"Listen here you idiot, Eren had nothing to do with their deaths. He didn't transform because that was my order. He was following my orders and was told to trust my squad. If anyone is to blame for their deaths, it's me." Levi barked at the taller man.

"Some captain you are." Nile sneered.

That was the last straw for Levi. He couldn't hold it back anymore. The male let go of Nile's shirt with his right hand, only to shortly after deliver a hard punch to the Commander's jaw. Nile's head swung to the side and Levi  
brought his fist back to deliver another punch. Unfortunately for him but fortunately for Nile, Levi didn't get chance to land another blow.

"Somebody grab him and restrain him!" Darius bellowed.

The Military Police were on him like a swarm of bees. Two of them grabbed Levi's arms and pulled him back. The Captain had no choice but to let go of an angry Nile, allowing himself to be shoved away. Gasps could be heard coming from some of the people within the courtroom. Members of the Military Police began fussing over Nile, making sure he was alright.

Levi was dragged back onto the raised platform. Once there, another soldier yanked his arms behind him; handcuffing him. Levi felt the cold metal dig into his skin as he struggled to get free. The soldier to his left kicked the back of his knees, forcing him to the ground with a heavy thud. The male didn't have time to look up before his cuffed hands were restrained by the very same pole that Eren had been restrained to at his first trial.

"Thank you." Darius said, reshuffling his papers.

But it didn't stop there. Levi was caught off guard as one of the soldiers delivered a swift kick to his jaw, mimicking the way Levi had kicked Eren. Then came another, followed by a punch to his chest. Another soldier grabbed a handful of his black hair and yanked upwards, allowing everyone in the court to see his face. Levi clenched his jaw in pain as another kick was delivered to his stomach.

Erwin stood silent but his mind was screaming for them to stop. Turning to look at Darius the blonde realised that the judge wasn't actually looking or paying attention as to what was going on. His nose was buried in his notes as if he weren't interested. Looking back Erwin could see that if he didn't say something now, Levi could end up unconscious. He may be humanity's strongest but even he could pass out if enough blows were given.

"Sir, don't you think you should stop them?" Erwin spoke, looking up at Darius.

The leader of the three military branches looked up, acknowledging Erwin's suggestion. Upon seeing Levi getting the crap beaten out of him he immediately put a stop to it.

"That's enough!" He ordered.

One last kick to Levi's chest winded him. After hearing Darius's order, the two soldiers stopped and returned to their positions. Blood was dripping from the corner of Levi's mouth and down the side of his head. He stared at the floor, watching as the crimson drops made contact with the ground. Levi was breathing heavily, anger still raging inside of him.

"Lance Corporal Levi, please finish your argument." Darius commanded.

Spitting the blood from his mouth, Levi continued his argument, completely avoiding eye contact with Nile.

"Eren Jaeger is just a kid and that is why I'm stepping in for him. He's been through enough; no fifteen year old should have to go through what he's been through. He's seen and been through hell and he's just 15. Yes, he has the ability to turn into a titan, yes you might see him as a threat, but he didn't ask for this ability. I think he should be given a second chance..."

A scoff entered Levi's right ear canal. Turning to the right he met the eyes of Nile once again.

"Why should he get a second chance, Levi?" The Commander growled.

Spitting blood from his mouth again, Levi spoke.

"Because I was given a second chance. If it weren't for Erwin I wouldn't be here!"

The room became a sea of whispers. Apparently not many people knew about Levi's past. The Captain turned his head to look at Erwin; the blonde had a look of concern plastered on his face. It was then that Levi realised he may have just made the biggest mistake of his life. Should he have told everyone in the courtroom that?

Darius looked upon Levi, studying him carefully. You could see the cogs turning in his brain. The Captain wanted to take it back, but what he just said was out now and there was nothing he could do about it.

Darius turned to his right and met the calm blue eyes of Commander Erwin. Though he appeared calm, Erwin felt anxious inside.

"Court is adjourned. Erwin, can I speak with you for a moment?"

With that said people began to file out of the courtroom. Erwin and Darius stayed behind while two soldiers came to collect Levi. The pole was released, allowing Levi to stand up; though his hands remained cuffed. He was pulled to his feet by the same soldiers that had chained him down before. Avoiding eye contact he allowed the soldiers to march him out of the courtroom and down into the dungeon. Blood was still dripping from the corner of his mouth and down the side of his head, much to his displeasure. That would have to be sorted as soon as his hands were free.

Once outside his cell, the guard to Levi's right unlocked the door and swung it open, allowing Levi access. Levi was shoved into the cell; a bucket of warm water and a sponge was already in there next to the chair against the wall. The guard closed the door behind the Captain before locking it again. Knowing what to do next, Levi stepped backwards, allowing the guard to reach in between the bars and unlock the handcuffs.

Levi's wrists were finally free. He almost immediately began to rub them, feeling the ache from having them pinned behind him for a long time. Moments later, the soldiers had gone and the single guard remained stationary just as Levi had left him before the trial.

Looking down at his wrists he noticed the small scratches inflicted by the metal cuffs. It was then that he wondered how bad Eren's wrists were after he did a number on him in court. The strain on his wrists must have been agonising.

Sighing, the short male plodded over to the chair and sat himself down. Leaning down he took the sponge from the bucket, wringing it out in his hand. Bring it up to his face, Levi proceeded to clean the blood from his face, making sure to get every last drop. He slowly wiped the side of his head with the sponge, wincing slightly when the soft material passed over the cut.

Footsteps echoed throughout the dungeons. There was no doubt as to who the owner of those footsteps was. Slower than usual, but with the same heavy footing as ever, the owner of the footsteps appeared in front of the bars.

"Hello Hanji." Levi greeted while placing the sponge back in the bucket.

Hanji Zoe stood with her hands behind her back directly in front of the bars. Her eyes showed little emotion, but Levi could tell she was sympathetic towards him.

"I'm sorry for what Nile said to you. It was uncalled for." The girl apologised.

The Captain didn't reply to her statement, instead replying with a question of his own.

"How's Eren doing?"

The scientist looked surprised but soon remembered the reason why Levi was currently behind bars. He was doing all this for Eren's sake; protecting him from certain death. She admired the Captain for that; taking on such a serious demeanour but once in a while showing his caring side.

"He's doing just fine." She replied with a smile.

Levi's trial was adjourned for now but it made the pair wonder what Darius Zackly wanted to talk to Erwin about. Whatever it was, they would soon find out.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what Darius wanted to talk to Erwin about? Find out next chapter! I think...  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	4. Interrogation

**_A/N:_** **Hey guys! I am alive! Don't panic! This story will be finished, as will my other two current fics (Death of Death, Hostage Exchange). Now to explain why I disappeared off the face of the Earth, I started university in September, and my course is 90% practical so I've had almost no time at all the write. I've got 5 assignments due in the next 4 weeks before Christmas break and its stressing me out. Please be patient with me, I really appreciate it. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Thanks to those who favourited, reviewed and followed!**

* * *

**Replacement Chapter 4: Interrogation**

Shortly after Hanji had left the dungeons, the Captain of the Survey Corps had changed into a clean shirt and black pants. He had then made his way over to the bed and drifted off into what would be a restless nights sleep.

Just to add insult to injury, the following morning was not much better. Levi was awoken by the sound of the metal cell door swinging open with a screech. Peeking out from underneath the thin white sheets, the Captain glared at the two men now entering his cell; the second man closed the door behind them. From the smirks on their faces, Levi could tell that what was coming his was wasn't going to be pleasant.

And they were going to enjoy every minute of it.

Levi was too tired for this. After only getting between two and three hours sleep, the Captain was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Get up 'Captain'. The Commander has some questions for you."

Wonderful. Nile was probably still pissed at him for punching him square in the face.

Sliding his legs out from under the sheets, Levi carefully placed his feet in his black shoes before standing up and heading towards the door of the cell. To his annoyance the two MP's didn't move to open the locked door. Turning to look at them, Levi gave them an unimpressed but questioning look.

"Can we get this over with? Open the door." Levi demanded.

The MP's took a step towards him; one of them plucked a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. Towering above Levi, the two MP's reached forward to grab him, but the Captain quickly moved out of the way thanks to his quick reflexes.

"Levi."

Levi's head shot to the side to see Hanji standing on the opposite side of the bars. Her usually cheerful expression had turned stern, her smile absent from her face.

"Let them cuff you, Levi." She said with a strained voice. "You lost your right to walk free when you attacked Nile in court. Commanders orders."

The Captain glared at her but complied with the order. Holding his wrists out towards the MP's, Levi flinched as the cold metal made contact with his pale skin, hugging his slim wrists tightly. Once Levi was deemed secure, one of the MP's took hold of his left arm while the other opened the door to his cell. The small Captain was shoved forward, forcing him to walk out of the cell and past Hanji.

The MP's along with Hanji lead Levi out of the dungeon and into an interrogation room. The room was pretty basic; a table in the middle of the room surrounded by two chairs. There were no windows and only one door. Only one way to enter and exit the room. Above the table was a small chandelier with five flickering candles lighting the room.

The MP holding Levi pushed him towards one of the chairs, signalling for him to sit down, to which Levi complied. The second his behind made contact with the chair, the chain of his cuffs was clipped to a hook that was attached to the top of the table. This made it impossible for Levi to attack anyone; he could only move his hands an inch above the table.

The Captain stared at his chained wrists as Hanji sat down in front of him. The two MP's exited the room, locking the door behind them. Silence lingered in the room as Hanji looked for something to say.

"When's tall, dark and stupid getting here?" Levi questioned after a long minute of silence.

As if Nile heard him utter those words, the Commander of the Military Police suddenly walked through the door carrying a few papers. A bruise had formed where Levi had hit him, but it wasn't as noticeable as Levi had hoped it would be.

"Thank you, Hanji. I'll take it from here."

The venom in his voice almost made Levi shiver. Almost.

Sitting down, Nile placed the papers down in front of him just as Hanji left the room. Levi's gaze never shifted; his eyes stayed fixed on his wrists.

"I was wondering when this day would come. The day I sit in front of you, questioning you about your entire existence." The Commander began.

Levi wanted to scoff, but he was sure that's what the dark haired man wanted. Glancing up, the Captain briefly made contact with Nile. The look in his eyes told Levi that he wasn't going to leave him alone until he got what he wanted.

"Tell me." Nile linked his fingers together. "Why are you doing this for Jaeger?"

Levi took a breath before answering.

"He's not a bad kid-"

"In court you said that you had been given a second chance so he should get one too. Care to explain?" Nile interrupted with a hint of anger in his tone.

Levi clenched his fists.

"How much of my past do you know?"

Nile remained silent. It was clear that he knew a lot more than he was letting on but he wanted to hear it uttered from the Captains mouth.

"I grew up in the slums of the underground. Through my teen years I spent most of my time with Isabel and Farlan, doing what we needed to do to survive. That isn't important though. When I was in my twenties, that's when Erwin picked me up. I was faster than Erwin and managed to get away from him. However, Isabel and Farlan weren't so lucky and were captured almost immediately. After being tackled by Mike and then being cornered, I surrendered. After they had us on our knees, Erwin questioned us. Asking us where we'd gotten our 3DMG from.

"Erwin struck a deal with me. Join the Survey Corps and we'd be spared our lives; all charges would be dropped. If I refused we'd all be handed over to the likes of you and the thugs you call soldiers. The rest is history. I was given a second chance, so Eren should get one too. I see myself in Eren I'm not going to let you ruin that kids life."

Though Nile seemed less than pleased at the answer he received, he gave a quick nod while writing down the details that Levi had just given.

"So, if it weren't for Erwin, you would've been imprisoned many years ago?" Nile questioned, finishing off what he was writing.

"More likely than not, yeah." Levi replied warily.

He knew he was treading on unsteady ground giving Nile all this information. He didn't really have much of a choice though. He had to defend Eren; one wrong word and Eren could end up in chains along with him.

Silence engulfed the room once again; the only sound being Nile's breathing. The pair stared at each other as if trying to look into each other's souls. Levi would be lucky if he found one in Nile. He's never really liked the man; in comparison to Erwin, it would be a living hell to be under Nile's command.

"Did you ever kill anyone?"

The question took Levi off guard. He attempted to sit back in his chair but there was only so far his cuffs would let him go. Sitting back added pressure to his wrists; the cuffs began to dig in, scratching at his flesh.

The Captain couldn't reply. He couldn't remember if he had ever killed a person or not. Whatever answer he gave Nile wouldn't be pleased with. He chose to remain silent.

"From what I've heard, you mugged quite a few people."

Again Levi remained silent. This was true, but given his circumstances back in the underground he didn't have much of a choice. Steal or die.

"You're not making this any easier on yourself, Levi." The Commander said.

"Think what you like, you idiot." Levi looked away, attempting to cross his arms in the process, completely forgetting that his wrists were chained to the table. "Why am I chained down like this anyway? Afraid that I'll beat your ass again?"

Nile's expression became deadly. Getting Nile mad seemed to be one of Levi's specialities.

"Erwin!" The Commander yelled.

The door to the interrogation room swung open. Commander Erwin, followed by Hanji and Mike entered the small room, closing the door behind them. Glancing at Erwin, Levi gave his commanding officer a quizzical look. He wasn't quite sure why the blond was here but he was sure he was going to find out soon.

"Erwin, could you confirm a few things for me? First off did Levi ever kill anyone during his time in the underground?" Nile turned to Erwin holding a sheet of paper in front of him.

"No, he didn't. Not that I'm aware." Erwin answered truthfully.

"Okay. You and Mike apprehended Levi and his comrades in the underground, correct?"

"That's correct."

"Finally, you made a deal with Levi that if he joined the Survey Corps he would be spared imprisonment under the custody of the Military Police. Is this correct?" Nile looked up at Erwin.

He could see the blond was being hesitant with his answer. However, the Commander of the Survey Corps answered him nonetheless.

"That's correct."

Gathering up the papers that lay on the table, the head MP stood from his seat.

"Escort him back to his cell, would you? I've got business to attend to." The tall, dark haired man stood to the side of the door as Erwin unlocked Levi's wrists.

With Erwin and Mike there, there was no need for Levi to be restrained. Levi immediately stood from his seat and made his way over to the door. As he walked passed Nile, the taller man leaned down and whispered to him.

"Maybe your Commander and the Jaeger kid will end up behind bars along with you. Who knows?"

Levi had had it with this shit bag.

He saw the opportunity and he took it. As quick as a flash the shorter mans fist connected with Nile's jaw, a sickening crack erupting from the impact. The MP stumbled back as the two MP's that were standing outside the door rushed in. With his hands free Levi was easily able to take them down.

"Don't just stand there, Erwin! Grab him!" Nile managed to order through his saw mouth.

Erwin didn't even have time to react as Mike tackled Levi to the ground, grabbing his arms and yanking them behind his back. Standing at 6ft 5" and weighing over 100kg, the squad leader made easy work of pinning Levi down.

Meanwhile, Hanji was unclipping the handcuffs from the table, ready to toss to Mike. The tall man pinned both of Levi's wrists to his back with one large hand while the other caught the cuffs. Levi once again felt the metal wrapping around his wrists and being locked tightly, but not quite as tight as previously. He began to struggle but there was no escaping Mike's grasp. He outweighed Levi; he was humanity's strongest soldier before Levi came along.

Nile's jaw wasn't broken, but the possibility of a fracture shouldn't be ruled out.

"Get him back to his cell and for the sake of humanity make sure he is secure!" Nile ordered before angrily and speedily leaving the interrogation room.

Levi growled as Mike picked him up by the back of his shirt collar. Once Levi was on his feet Mike kept a firm grip on him so he couldn't chase after Nile.

"I know you two don't get on, Levi, but at least try to be civil-" Erwin began one of his infamous motivational speeches but was cut off by the small Captain.

"He's going to betray you, you know that? He's going to get you locked up for helping me. He got what he deserved." Levi spat with a venomous tone.

Nile and Erwin were old friends, but Levi was his friend too. What Levi said would have to wait.

"Let's go. Mike don't let go of him. Hanji, take him back to the cell and make sure he's chained up, okay? I'm going to see to these two." Erwin ordered as he helped up one of the MP's.

Levi didn't even glance at Erwin as he was marched out of the room and back to his cell. Silence lingered as Hanji unlocked his cell door, allowing Mike to push him inside. Locking the door once more, Hanji then unlocked Levi's handcuffs, allowing for Mike to attach the chains on either side of the bed to his wrists. Once secure, Mike and Hanji exited the cell and locked the Captain in.

"I'm sorry about this Levi, but you did bring it on yourself." The squad leader commented. "However, I have some news. I've been snooping around, trying to figure out what the higher ups are up to, but unfortunately I couldn't find out anymore than that your trial will be concluded tomorrow."

"Thanks for the update."

That was all Levi said before pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his face. He wasn't scared about the trial. He wasn't worried about what was going to happen him.

In all honesty he just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N:_****And that's that chapter done! Wow it's been ages since I last updated. **

**By the way, when I was planning this Fic the newer chapters of SnK weren't around, so I didn't like Nile back then. However, in the recent chapters he has taken my liking, so having Levi punch him doesn't seem as fun to me as much as it did anymore. Oh well!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
